


She’s Broken

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Asexuality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinda a rant piece. I would’ve posted it on my main but I don’t want my friends to get worried about me lol.





	She’s Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing alright. But yeah. If you want more comment. Otherwise I’ll probably post some similar stuff. If I write that is.

She didn’t like her self. Her self was kinda a dick. Her self would berate the people around her for not being smart or for being too ignorant. For not understanding the things around them. Her self would berate  _ her _ whenever she misunderstood what someone said or did. But she could admit that sometimes she would do good things. Sometimes her self would too. And that was good.

But one thing her self would say that she could never disprove was that she was broken. Because she was, wasn’t she? Her body wouldn’t work right. Every time she went to the doctor, they’d say something like “oh, wow, you’re special.” What a wonderful reminder. Her mind didn’t either. She over thought every little detail to the point where she’d find flaws that were barely there but wouldn’t miss the huge, glaring issues with her work in school. She’d get odd looks from people when she’d speak her mind. 

She was weird, she supposed. And she could deal with that. Being misunderstood was normal, especially for a teenager. That was okay. It was manageable. Being in pain all the time sucked, but it wasn’t that bad, really. But there was one thing that when she stayed up she couldn’t hide from. And it was one of the reasons she’d go to bed at 11pm now instead of 3am. 

She wasn’t in love. She didn’t know why. She’d been asked out and accepted, figuring she would at some point. The girl who’d done the asking was cute. She was okay with dating her. But she wasn’t in love. Not the way they’d said it felt at least. She did love her in a way.  _ But not the way she loves you _ , her self would scream at her in the night.  _ You are broken. _

She supposed she was. It made sense. Normal people fall in love. It’s not like she’d felt different before this. She’d faked having crushes. She’d faked thinking people were hot. She could sort of tell when people were attractive, but not attractive  _ to her _ . She probably didn’t make sense.  _ You never make sense.  _ She’d been doing alright for awhile. Going through the motions.  _ Wake up, take your meds, go to school, kiss your girlfriend, go to class, eat lunch, kiss your girlfriend, go to class, go home, do your homework, walk your dogs with your brother, sleep. Stupid really. Same thing every day. _ Then the summer came. And it went. And she went back to her routine. And she hated herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it fucked to fantasize about breaking up with someone who you aren’t really in love with?


End file.
